Kyoko Mioda
Appearance General Appearance Kyoko has long blonde hair and violet eyes. Her eyes usually shine as bright as the sun, full of life and energy. Usually you will find Kyoko in brightly colored clothing. She loves bright colors because they remind her of sweets. She likes to wear casual jeans, a blouse and converse. These three articles of clothing usually make up her daily wardrobe. Costumed Appearance Kyoko dons a kind of formal wear. She has a coat with a white, collared shirt and a simple black tie. She also chooses to wear long brown boots with heels and pants. Her eyes become determined and serious when she wears her hero costume and prepares for a fight. Personality Kyoko loves to connect with others. Her personality can be said to be “sweet” (No pun intended). Speaking of sweets, she loves them. Throughout her life, it has been a running joke in her family that her quirk and personality came from how many sweets she ate as a child. She doesn’t hesitate to come to someone’s aid. That being said, she is not incapable of being tough when need be. She is very intelligent and tries to create the best situation for a student to learn. She would much rather utilize positive reinforcement. That is, of course, her favorite way of teaching. She encourages her students to always be the best they can be. To her, the perfect situation is teaching those who care about the subject. Those who are at least trying to improve themselves also gain her seal of approval. This is exactly why she has started teaching. The best way to ensure that the next wave of heroes will be able to do the best that they can! No one should ever be left behind. There is always hidden potential yet to be discovered. Character Background Kyoko comes from a sweet family. She was an only child, so she had all the time in the world for her parents to teach her what was right and wrong. They led Kyoko in the right direction and made an outstanding and kind student. They also valued positive reinforcement. This is how they found Kyoko’s quirk and how Kyoko gained her love of positive reinforcement. She has a habit of giving sweets to those who need them no matter why they need them. Kyoko was always top of her class and a wonderful tutor. She would be called upon to help those who were behind and, eventually, become valedictorian. Throughout Kyoko’s life, she tried to ensure that as many people could succeed as possible. Those who came to her seeking help would get her attention until the issue was solved for good. She tried to be the best valedictorian she could and wanted for everyone else to try to be the best students that they could. Going up and above what was required always struck a positive cord with her. Character Aspects # Encouraging # Protective # Values Emotion # No one left behind! # Analytical Quirk Sweet Treat The more sugar she eats, the faster she gets. Each bit of sugar she ingests makes her more and more hyper, causing her to move faster. Kyoko chooses when her quirk is active or not. While it’s not active, She can eat as many sweets as she wants to store up for the next time she activates her quirk. Category:Faculty Category:Heroes Category:NPC